Bloodlust: When Midnight Strikes
by XxblackwingsxX
Summary: He is a dhampir who was betrayed by his fellow kind and found shelter through some vampire hunters. She is an ordinary school girl with an unclear past. Two paths met and as one, they started walking on the road of mystery, deceit and above all… love.
1. Introduction

**BLOODLUST: When Midnight Strikes**

**Author:**XxblackwingsxX

**Beta-Reader**: Irrevocable Truth (Leona!)

**Rated:**T

**Summary: **He is a dhampir who was betrayed by his fellow kind and found shelterthrough some vampire hunters. She is an ordinary school girl with an unclear past. Two paths met and as one, they started walking on the road of mystery, deceit and above all… love.

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice is not and will never be mine.

**Author's Note: **My inspiration for this fic are the following: Vampire Hunter D, Vampire Knight, Van Hellsing, Unerworld, Constantine and a few other vampire stories. :)

I want to thank and at the same time give my apologies those who supported the 'old' bloodlust. I do hope you'd like the revised version. Special thanks to my beta (Leona), who stayed with me through thick and thin. Hahaha! (Drama, much?)

Constructive criticisms, reviews, opinions and suggestions are very much welcome. :D

_**Introduction**_

He stared at those teary, glistening chocolate orbs which his crimson ones were piercing with intensity. She had the same eyes as her yet he knew she wasn't the same as the woman who died in his arms. _No_, he said to himself, _she was different._

"Are you afraid?" he asked, his voice was hoarse.

He heard her heart's abrupt acceleration more clearly than before, the rhythmic throbs of her pulse and the flooding of the rushing blood on her cheeks.

He knew that his bloodlust was near. He knew and he was struggling for control.

He was fighting the primitive side of him. He was fending himself to want her.

Her, not just her blood.

"N-no…"

His throat was starting to dry and his needwas overwhelming but when he heard the weak, pleading sound of her voice saying she was out of breath, he somehow drifted back to consciousness. He instantly freed her from his hold.

He locked his jaw and directed his eyes to the ceiling. Gathering his wits, he released a ragged breath.

It was bizarre at first that he felt such strong attraction to a mere human, whom most of his kind thought of as food. He knew too well that she was special. Her natural scent – like morning dew mixed with lemon drops, was enough to send him in a whirlwind of emotions. It was genuine. Just like her.

When he brought her in his arms a couple of seconds ago, his already slim sheet of control thinned yet he couldn't bring himself to hurt her, to draw her blood with his bare teeth. He was afraid that he might not be able to stop himself and he'd bleed her dry. He couldn't afford to lose her. It was - no, _he _was formidable.

"Natsume."

Her voice broke his track of thought and brought his gaze back to her pale face.

Then a stark realization hit him.

Given the fact that she wasn't as stunning as the girl he once loved, he could easily point out her flaws. But despite those imperfections, he knew she was all he ever wanted. He mused at his own thinkingand was appalled that he caught himself studying her. She had dark arched brows, almond-shaped hazel eyes framed with lush black lashes, prominent cheek bones graced with a suiting nose and rosy lips that looked too sensual to resist.

He shook his head. It was inappropriate to think of those things since the brunette was already silently crying in front of him.

After a month of being in her company, he concluded that she wasn't the type to weep because of a simple encumbrance**,** for her mind power and self-control matched his.

But she was doing just that now and he didn't even know what the problem was.

"What are you crying for? Have you finally realized how dangerous I am?" he asked. His voice was guarded.

"I-It's no-nothing…" she stuttered in reply.

Was she taking him as an insensitive jerk? "I don't believe you," he replied. His brows were almost meeting. "Tell me the truth."

"Please… I just-I don't know what to call this. I'm afraid not at you but…" Her voice was cracked and she looked upat him, her eyes as smoldering as his. Heat jolted and churned inside him.

"But what?" he asked roughly.

He heard her deep intake of air and the next thing he heard sent chills of arousal down his spine. He hadn't expected that she'd say it with great certainty, opposing the skeptic figure she had presented him seconds ago.

"I'm afraid of myself because Natsume, I've been wanting you to kiss me."


	2. Chapter 1

_CHAPTER ONE_

A brunette was staring at the deserted road outside her window, lost in her own thoughts of how she would continue doing her homework.

Honestly, she found it rather easy at first. Considering that she already experienced heartbreak, writing a heart-wrenching poem was a piece of cake…not. She was pondering about it for almost half an hour now but she hadn't written anything, not even a single word. She knew what the problem was though. She was too happy now to make something that grave.

Then, hesitantly, she looked back at what had happened to her two years ago.

She was just sixteen when she hooked up with Masato, her best friend since she was twelve. Expectantly, everyone thought they'd end up in the church, knowing how deep their relationship was. But then, after six months, he left without even saying goodbye personally. He left her because of someone else, someone who was more than her whichever angle you look at it. He left her in haste**,** as though he was afraid to be infected by a disease she didn't even had.

She slowly tried to remember the pain, the hurt and that was when words started to overflow. She brought her head down and started scribbling. The image of her beside the beach where they used to go kept on coming back at her, inspiring and coaxing her to pour it all out.

She finally recalled the contents of his letter, how it sounded so hollow and how insincere his apologies were. He sounded as though he was trying to tell her that he was better off without her, that it wasn't working out anymore when in fact she was sure that they hadn't argued, not even once. There were conflicts but they usuallytalked it out. They never resorted to heated arguments.

"_Maybe we aren't destined for each other baby."_

Now, she snorted.

But before all she did was cry. She was hurt**, **and that was why she acted rashly and started ripping the letter into shreds. She was hurtabouthow he disregarded the closeness they shared**,** especially their friendship.

He messed her heart.

He messed her already chaotic life.

Without realizing it, an hour had past. It was already ten-thirty. She reread her work and a satisfied smile appeared on her lips. She kissed the paper before slipping it in her drawer.

After stretching her arms out, she slowly stood up and started rummaging through her things. She wanted to call her best friend. Minutes later, she still hadn't seen a glimpse of the black rectangular thing.

That was when something hit her.

"Oh holy cow… I must've left it at Julie's," she muttered to herself and groaned. She heaved a sigh before changing her PJ's into a long-sleeved top, denim skinny jeans and boots. Then before locking the door of her apartment, she grabbed her jacket from the stand and finally set out into the moonless night.

A chilly air greeted her; however she was too preoccupied to notice anything, even the growing footsteps behind her.

"What the fu-"

A hand grabbed her hair and a force was applied to her shoulders, bringing her on her knees. She tried to turn her head back to see who her captor was but all she saw was a tall hooded figure before the side of her face was slammed on the pavement.

She moaned in pain. She then raised her shaking hands to her temples. It was wet with blood. _'Heavens, thank you for letting me stay conscious.'_

However, when she felt his tongue licking the reddish substance, it was as if she was washed down by cold water. Her body went rigid when she realized who she was with.

"Wha-what do you want, you freak?" she spat out; surprised that she still had the courage to do so despite the ache.

"Your blood is tempting mademoiselle," he replied.

"You vampires are cocky bastards," she hissed.

When she didn't hear a reply, she snapped, "Oh I do know what you are… You bloodsuckers make me sick!"

She felt his hold on her hair tighten and she winced.

"You're a bitch, you know that?" he whispered, his breath causing goose bumps all over her body.

She was sure that he'd kill her**, **and that's why she closed her eyes and waited for her death. Her heart was throbbing so madly that she thought she could hear it in her ears. Then, all of a sudden, there was a hammering on her head. At first it was just an incomprehensible noise, a static-like sound**,** but then seconds later, she heard screams.

"_Don't you dare lay a hand on her, you filthy low-class!"_

She cried. "Stop… I don't want to hear this again."

"_I will do this for Emilia."_

"_No don't listen to him!"_

"_Come back Andrey!"_

"Stop this…" she sobbed. "It hurts…"

"_Andrey I love you…"_

There was a loud gunshot.

All the buzzing in her head ended in a snap but tears hadn't stopped streaming down her cheeks. She often had this 'insanity attack**,**' as what her best friend named it. It was as if she was looking into someone else's memory. The voices would always talk about certain people whom she didn't even know.

Then slowly, she started opening her eyes and was relieved to feel that her hearing and heartbeat seemed to be back to normal.

She saw a pale outstretched hand.

She blinked.

"Can you stand up?"

She nodded and seeing the hand, she shook her head vehemently. "I can stand on my own…"

She placed her palms on the pavement then she slowly pushed herself up. She then leaned on the flickering lamp postby her side to steady herself.

"Thank you," she breathed and looked up to the person, smiling faintly.

The moment she locked her gaze on his eyes, shewas mesmerized. _God_, she thought, _what kind of man is he_?

His eyes were crimson, glittering like rubies as the moon's beam shone on him. His skin was pale**,** as though he hadn't been exposed to the sun for decades. His hair was jet black in the night's disguise. His clothes were all hues of black, from his long-sleeved shirt to his trousers**, **even up to his shoes.

Her eyes then widened when she saw he was holding a gun.

"Where's the vampire? Did you kill him?" she asked**,** simultaneously covering her flushed neck with her hand. She couldn't believe she forgot about the bloodsucker. Her life was in danger but all she thought of was how unearthly the man before her was.

He nodded and took a step towards her.

"Dead," he replied and she marveled on how deep his voice was. "UV rounds."

She saw him tilt his gun and she nodded in comprehension. She heard of it before.

"Do you know why they are after you?" he asked as he placed his gun back in the holster on his belt.

"After me?" she replied incredulously. "That guy is a vampire. He kills for blood," she momentarily paused before adding in disgust, "That bastard actually licked me…"

"So you don't have any idea why?" he asked again, as if he didn't hear what she just said.

"Please mister whoever-your-name-is, I really don't know," she sighed exasperatedly.

He stared at her and for a couple of seconds; they just stood there, bathed in moonlight and silence.

An unexpected serenity ran throughout her system. Even though her day had been tough and her life was almost wasted because of the creature she loathed, it was as if it had happened a long time ago. It was as though this stranger, this man who saved her, emitted a protective aura that made her feel… safe.

_Oh for the love of -_, she thought, _I must have hit my head pretty hard._

"Tha-thanks again…I owe you my life," she managed to say before bowing and struggling to return to her apartment in haste. But to her annoyance, minutes hadpassed but she just limped for a good two meters. She cursed when she felt her knees tremble. They were wounded. Worse, she could feel the man's stare piercing into her back.

"If you're kind enough…" she started, looking over her shoulder.

She saw him walking towards her, strides measured. He walked with dominance, with a manly grace she thought she'd never see in real life since his posture was akin to that of an ancient soldier. He wasn't bulky**,** but not lanky either. He was simply muscular.

Yet, she had a feeling that despite the harmless façade,there was an indisputable strength beneath it.

"You haven't finished your sentence," he pointed haughtily.

She instantly turned her head back so he wouldn't see the blush that had creptup her cheeks.

She couldn't believe that she got lostin her thoughts. She felt silly for acting like a star struck fan girl in front of a stranger.

'_This is so not like me…'_she thought.

"As what I was saying…" she started, desperately trying to regain her lost dignity. "If you're kind enough, can you please help me back into my apartment? I mean, you're not a molester,are you?"

She narrowed her eyes at him.

He only raised a brow.

"Forget I said that," she said, feeling embarrassed and at the same time, stupid. "Of course you aren't."

She limped again and shook her head in dismay. '_What the hell's happening to me?_' she thought, _'I'm acting as if I'm in some sort of a shoujo manga.'_

"Wait, come back!"

"Would you-"

"Get down!"

She heard him bellow but before she could do or say anything, her head hit the concrete walkway.

Her body was pressed down hardly and her back was weighed down by someone she couldn't see. Her head throbbed in pain and her vision became hazy.

She was getting delirious.

But then she sobered when she saw an image of a long-haired guy with bloodshot eyes that seemed to peer right inside her soul and ivory fangs that protruded from his gums.

"You!" she cried in realization

Everything made sense to her. She first thought she was randomly attacked but she was now sure that they did it deliberately. Her family must have had something these people wanted**, **and that was why theywere killed. They all got killed - except for her, the remaining survivor of the Sakura clan.

_Those bloodshot eyes…_

He was the man who caused all her pain.

_The long black hair…_

He was the man who killed her parents.

_The ivory fangs…_

He was going to kill her.

**TBC**


End file.
